


one look, and my heartbeat stops

by xylomylo



Series: tell you all my best lies [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/pseuds/xylomylo
Summary: “prove it.” the words sit in the space between them. the space that’s already getting smaller because momo reacts almost instantly, with the familiar fire burning in her eyes - always eager to prove herself -“i will.”





	one look, and my heartbeat stops

**Author's Note:**

> finally something less than 10k...i am alive. this was supposed to be done by last month's samo day but oh well samo day is everyday i dont make the rules!!
> 
> title from walk the moon's avalanche,,, <3

/

  
  
  


it starts off innocently. harmless, like everything momo is. it doesn’t help that they’re equally impulsive, and sana doesn't really know how it happens. all she knows is that momo won't shut up about her new running shoes because  _ they're nike fucking flyknits that can make you fly!  _ and maybe sana just wants to walk home. in peace. because high school is a bitch, and maybe she just wants to go home and sleep for two days. 

 

“prove it,” she says. it’s supposed to be a joke, like all the other stupid things she’s said before. “fly, or something.” eyes the running track they’re walking past to get to the gates. ”do six laps in nine minutes, and maybe i'll believe you.” she laughs. because as fast as momo runs, six rounds on the track in less than ten minutes is already a stretch, and the silence that follows makes sana thinks that she’s already won -

 

“i will.” momo halts. dumps her bag unceremoniously on the ground and starts stretching. her smile is long gone, and in place is a serious determination that sana doesn’t really know what to do about. it makes her regret shooting her mouth off. starts worrying about whether she’s crossed a line, because momo’s proud of her running. but then the other girl takes out her phone. opens the stopwatch app and hands it to her - there’s a fire in her eyes that’s foreign at best, and sana takes it wordlessly. 

 

“here.” momo taps the start button. then disappears in a blur as the numbers on the phone start running, and sana can only watch with muted awe as momo runs with them like the damn wind. it’s strangely captivating, watching the other girl do what she loves. she comes alive, at a terrifyingly fast speed, and when momo finishes three rounds in less than five minutes, sana knows that she’s already lost the bet. 

 

true to expectations, momo comes back, sweaty and disheveled with three seconds to spare. sana claps, because her dramatic ass won’t let her do anything less, and the tension dissolves effortlessly. momo faux collapses onto the ground in a heap, and explodes in breathless giggles - this is probably when they both realise how  _ stupid _ the whole situation is. 

 

they don’t talk about it on the walk home, but something’s different now. momo’s walking with her chest puffed up more than usual, and sana feels something between them shift - it’s subtle, but it takes nothing more than a playful nudge from momo to make her forget.

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


if someone were to ask sana how exactly she and momo became friends, her first reaction would be to snort. loudly. and then shrug, because honest to god, she doesn’t really remember. as far as she knows, momo has been there - in every phase of her life, ever since they met on the first day of elementary school as the only two transfer kids from japan, and they’ve been together ever since.

 

it’s funny. nayeon calls them soulmates. sana thinks it’s stupid, and terribly corny. because that’s kinda extreme for really good friends. best friends, maybe, who just get along really well, and support each other in whatever they do - besides, being the only two foreigners, it was more of a circumstantial thing. 

 

“don’t you think it’s a little..scary?” nayeon asks one day, after momo gets caught up in a heated discussion with jeongyeon about the five different ways you could eat an avocado. they’re in a cafe, celebrating the end of junior year, and the start of the last summer before they’d officially become seniors. the possibility of entering a different college as momo - the future is unknown, and sana does her best to ignore the nagging uncertainty she’d swept under the carpet -

 

“what is?” she’s interested. momo’s still trying to convince jeongyeon to try her avocado milkshake, and going on about how it’s so good she could finish four on her own -  sana pays them no mind. nayeon’s insights are always very refreshing, albeit stupid, and there’s something in the walls of her mind that’s always tickling. wanting to know more.

 

“you two sharing a brain cell,” nayeon laughs. to which sana rolls her eyes. doesn’t deny it, because it’s somewhat true. like how she knows what momo’s going to do just by looking at her. or what she’s thinking, most of the time. 

 

then momo glances her way a little sheepishly, and sana meets her eyes. there’s a pause, because momo’s  _ obviously  _ asking for the last bite of her sandwich, and sana huffs. hands it over wordlessly, because it was already overflowing with mayonnaise to begin with - she doesn’t need the extra calories. 

 

the smile on momo’s face makes her lips curve into one of her own. no one gets between momo and her food, and it’s kind of cute, watching momo eat. there’s an unrivaled passion she has yet to see in anyone else, and the satisfied hum the other girl lets out settles in sana’s ears smoothly. it’s endearing. 

 

jeongyeon clears her throat. it snaps her back into reality, and sana is left to stare at nayeon’s smug grin.

 

“that. that was what i was talking about.”

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


summer hits them all hard with heat waves and melted popsicles, and sana can’t really be bothered to get out of bed on most days - because air con. and also momo, who’s been sleeping over more often than not. only because her own air conditioner is broken, and she keeps forgetting to call the repairman - not that sana minds, anyway. anything with momo is two times crazier, and maybe she just doesn’t want to be alone. 

 

but then momo had whined about being cooped up all day. pointed to the park outside the window, and who is sana to say no when momo pouts like a whole baby? 

 

the heat is tolerable, only because of the ice cream she’d forced them to get. it’s melting rapidly, and sana’s trying to let it not drip all over her legs as they people watch, but momo nudges her. once, and then twice -

 

“ouch!” she grumbles. turns to momo. the other girl has her head bowed slightly, and her cheeks are flushed. sana thinks nothing of it, because it’s probably the heat, but momo is so bashful and stiff and still not looking at her. there are so many questions.

 

then momo lifts a finger up subtly, and points -

 

sana wants to laugh. there’s a couple making out quite some distance away. it’s nothing new, because high school kids are always finding excuses to shove their tongues down each other’s throats. it’s cute.

 

“why are you blushing?” the words are out of her mouth before she knows it. sana tuts. “it’s not like you haven’t kissed anyone.” gives her ice cream a slow lick, and doesn’t see the way momo’s eyes flicker to her mouth briefly.

 

it’s true. sana knows it. knows every single one of momo’s kisses, because there are no secrets between them. there was that pudgy boy in middle school who asked momo to be his girlfriend for a day, and momo only agreed because she was too nice to say no. to anyone, at all.

 

and then, most recently - some bitchy senior whom sana never liked. 

 

“but i haven’t,” momo mumbles, ice cream long finished. “not like that, at least.” it’s a confession of sorts. small, and meek, and this is something sana doesn’t expect. another side of momo that she’d totally forgotten about, or maybe never actually knew about - the guilt is crushing her ribs and she feels like shit. 

 

her ice cream is forgotten. she tosses it into the trash can beside them, because there is nothing more important than making momo feel better, and sana  _ thinks.  _ thinks about the stupid competitive thing they have going on, and -

 

“i’m sure you can do better than them,” sana cocks her head to the side, towards the couple still making out. “you’re momo!” does a fist-pump, but momo still doesn’t brighten up. her brows furrow, even more, and her next words are driven by desperation alone:

 

“prove it.” 

 

she smirks. doesn’t really know what she’s doing. fights the cold panic gripping her throat. tries not to let it show, because - okay, maybe she isn’t the best at improvising, but this is probably the fastest way to get the other girl’s mind off something, and what better way to make someone feel better than by making them feel good and important about themselves? 

 

momo’s eyes widen. there’s so much disbelief in them. but it’s only a matter of time, because momo is a clockwork sana knows like the back of her hand. waits for the competitiveness to kick in, and -

 

“i will.” the other girl nods. more confident than before. blinks, and the disbelief is gone - there’s that fire again. the one with flames that can swallow anything standing in its path. like sana’s lips, when her gaze drops to them just so.

 

there is a pause, before momo starts leaning in. maybe she should have thought this through, because momo’s lips are so soft. pillowed. warm, and slightly sticky. it’s a wildfire that spreads through her bloodstream as easily as the wind blows, and sana forgets to breathe. 

 

then there’s a tongue peeking out slightly. prods at her lower lip, and it’s all sana can do to not laugh. because momo is trying, and sana has to give her nothing but the best. so she tilts her head, parts her lips and kisses a little deeper -

 

but then momo makes a noise somewhere from her gut. it’s loud, and enough for sana’s eyes to snap open. she pulls back, only to be chased by momo, and finds herself in a searing hot kiss that’s more tongue and lips. it’s wet, and hot, and momo is a damn fast learner, and maybe sana should really stop because  _ do best friends kiss each other like this?  _

 

momo tastes exactly like the chocolate ice cream they just had. it’s sweet, and sana kind of wants to find out if she still is, without the ice cream. but that would imply another of this… test kissing they have going on, and sana isn’t sure if momo would run away -

 

the thought of losing momo is the cold water that slaps her face, and she breaks the kiss. cups momo’s face gently, and watches as the other girl’s eyes flutter open. like the blooming of a flower, slow and beautiful, and the colours that await her makes sana’s heart do a weird flop. 

 

momo smiles. laughs, and the moment is gone. she’s smug now. happier, knowing that she’d kissed good, and proud that she’d proven herself, once again - sana’s lips tingle for the rest of the day. 

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


life goes on. it turns out that kissing your best friend is no big deal, because momo visits her the next day and they spend all day playing video games and doing nothing. everything’s exactly the same, other than the way her pulse thuds a little louder in her ears when momo comes a little too close. it’s weird.

 

but sana gets over it surprisingly easily, because nayeon calls for a movie date. tells her to bring momo along, because jeongyeon is being annoying, and momo follows only because there’s free food. it’s all fun and games, until it hits her right in the face when jeongyeon orders five milkshakes for just her and momo - nayeon and sana would never touch one with a ten foot pole.  

 

“what the hell?” momo stares at the milkshakes. “i always knew you couldn’t do math, but this is a little extreme, jeongyeon.” 

 

sana chortles. fist-bumps momo, and even nayeon is snickering - but jeongyeon remains unfazed. 

 

“you said you could finish four on your own, remember?” she grins. gestures to the milkshakes lined up in between them, and raises her eyebrows challengingly. “go on. it’s on the house.” folds her arms. leans back, and smirks. waits. jeongyeon’s obviously expecting momo to give up, because four whole milkshakes? sana's only seen momo inhale two at most, after doing laps on the track, and she thinks she sees the other girl’s eyes fog up with something she thinks is probably fear. 

 

nayeon shrugs. sips her tea, and sana realises it’s up to her to do damage control. so she blurts out the first thing that comes to mind -

 

“prove it, ” she looks at momo. tries to smile away the pit of worry in her gut, and pats the other girl’s shoulder, before leaning in to whisper the words that she knows will wash away any semblance of hesitation:

 

“don’t you want to wipe that smirk off jeongyeon’s face?” sana eggs on. “prove her wrong and you can lord it over her head for the next ten years.” 

 

momo’s reaction is instantaneous. the fog in her eyes clears, and they harden. they’re rock solid determination with only an end goal in mind, and sana cheers loudly. whoops, as momo turns to accept the challenge. looks at jeongyeon with a blackened fire that reflects her will to succeed.  brings the straw to her lips, and starts drinking.

 

it passes by in a flash - the first two, at least. by the time she gets to the third, sana thinks she sees the flames in momo’s eyes dull a little, and this is when she starts to worry because momo’s obviously uncomfortable. but jeongyeon looks mildly impressed. nayeon’s nonchalance morphs into something of awe, and this  _ is _ momo’s moment of glory. 

 

she finishes, of course. because iron-willed momo can do anything, and sana herself doesn’t dare believe it. jeongyeon’s jaw hangs open, and nayeon applauds hysterically. momo’s satisfied smirk at the end of it all is enough for the weight on sana’s chest to dissolve, and she lets herself laugh, too. at the ridiculousness of the entire situation, and then at jeongyeon’s defeat. 

 

but then momo’s hand finds hers, on her lap, and she squeezes her gratitude, beaming with pride - sana’s sure momo’s never looked prettier. 

 

(later, when nayeon and jeongyeon both leave, momo spends the next half an hour holed up in the bathroom. throws up every single drop of milkshake she’d chugged down forcefully, and sana ends up holding the other girl’s hair. 

 

“you didn’t have to do it, you know,” sana mutters. rubs momo’s back soothingly, like she always does whenever momo gets sick. it’s the only way she knows how to make momo feel better, because pills are never an instant relief. 

 

“i did,” momo mumbles, hunched over the toilet bowl. they stay like that, huddled in the cubicle until the nausea passes, with sana stroking the other girl’s hair slowly. softly. the silence is enough for her to be slapped in the face with the gravity of momo’s unspoken words:

 

_ because you told me to _ .

 

and this is the exact moment sana realises that things are way more serious than either of them let on.)

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


they still don’t talk about it. because sana has no idea how to bring it up, and she has balls the size of a peanut, really. it doesn’t help that momo’s clingier than usual these days, and sana finds it more difficult to ignore the way her pulse thuds in her ear. it’s a crescendo that rattles even her skull, and she doesn’t know what to do about it. 

 

“are you okay?” momo asks, head in her lap. they’re watching some rerun sana has long forgotten the name of, because momo’s hair is soft and ticklish on her thighs and she can’t stop -

 

“will you stop squirming?” the girl on her lap grumbles. sends her a death glare before turning back to the tv. sana clenches her fists. wills herself to focus on the movie and stop fidgeting. this is no time to be thinking about the things she’d swept under the carpet a long time ago - they’re buried for a reason, because it’s quite the impossible feat to accomplish, you know. the whole best friends to lovers trope everyone won’t shut up about. because people actually risk lifelong friendships for feelings that might not even last half as long as that - it’s all kinds of stupid. 

 

“sorry,” sana mumbles. takes a deep breath. keeps the air in her lungs a little longer. there’s a hint of momo’s grapefruit shampoo that she’s never really noticed until now, and it makes sana wonder what else about momo she doesn’t know. that she should, because they’re best friends.  

 

the show’s boring. but momo loves rom coms like these and wow. it hits a little too hard, today, that so much of momo is already in her life. willingly. a belated realisation, that only serves to make the uneasiness clamp down on her throat. 

 

but then momo’s hand finds hers in the semi-darkness of her room, and intertwines their fingers together. it’s easy, tangible, and the gesture stills her pounding heart and washes away the heaviness that comes from the mass of possible feelings sana doesn’t want to acknowledge. yet. because they are best friends first, and nothing can change that. nothing will.

 

not even her own pulse thudding in her ear.

  
  


/

  
  
  


they’re at the mall again, like always. because there’s only certain things bored teenagers like themselves can do instead of something productive - like shopping for accessories sana knows she will never wear. but then there’s a tap on her shoulder that’s definitely  _ not  _ momo, and she turns, curious -

 

“h-hi,” the boy blushes. can’t seem to look her in the eye. stares at his brand new sneakers. “i, um. you’re really pretty, and i like you.” his sandy brown hair covers his eyes a little, and it’s enough for sana to recognise him. vaguely. someone from their math class, maybe. 

 

confessions like these are cute. brings fun to her otherwise boring school life, and it’s kind of interesting to go on a date with people who always offer to pay. free food, free movie, and getting to know new people - it’s always a win-win. she never rejects them. it’s less harsh this way.

 

but then she feels momo moving away. untangles her arm from her own, and sana turns back just in time to see the little furrow between her brows. it freezes the excitement she’d felt earlier, and in its place is now ice cold disgust at herself.

 

“sorry,” sana smiles. tries to keeps it polite. short and sweet. and for the first time, doesn’t really care if the boy goes home crying or not. he leaves, not long after, and she finds her attention gravitating to momo. again.

 

the other girl looks at her weirdly. her brows are no longer creased, and it’s two tons off sana’s chest - but momo tilts her head curiously -

 

“why’d you reject him?” she asks. twists one of the many rings on her fingers that she’d tried on earlier. “you never turn them down. what happened to wanting the free food?”

 

sana shrugs. “i don’t know.” moves to grab momo’s hand, and pulls off a random ring. holds it up in the air in victory, and grins. “maybe other things are more important.”

 

there’s a pause. then momo’s eyes glitter with something so beautiful sana thinks it takes all the air in her lungs away, and she swallows. breathes. the mass of unidentified feelings buried somewhere under the carpet twitches, and a little of it spills out. flows effortlessly into her bloodstream, and feeds into her imagination. it makes her think of rainbows and butterflies, and an eternal sunset, with her holding momo’s hand tight, and never letting go -

 

the ring in her hand is gone, and momo’s laughing that big laugh of hers. the one where all her teeth shows and her nose crinkles and her eyes disappear just a little. the one that makes her eyes twinkle a little brighter. the one that always makes sana smile unconditionally, like now. 

 

and she forgets. reminds herself of what’s truly important - the present. the now. momo giggling and snorting in her face. then snaps out of it fully when momo starts running the other way, and narrows her own eyes playfully. 

 

“bitch!”

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


sana has never wanted to strangle nayeon so badly.

 

it’s a friday, which means it’s movie night. which also means another one of momo’s favourite rom coms. but sana comes home today only to find momo already in her pajamas, with an unknown movie ready to be played. her smile is a little devilish, and the edges of her lips curl in a way that makes sana swallow involuntarily - her eyebrows question, but she doesn’t get a straight answer from momo. all the other girl says is that it’s a recommendation from nayeon, and sana feels herself being pulled into bed, and into her favourite pair of arms. 

 

all is well until it’s not, and she realises this only when she finds herself watching the main characters make out heavily ten minutes in. the moans echo around her empty room right to where momo’s hands are on her waist, and it’s suddenly very,  _ very _ hot. 

 

“what movie is this?” sana asks again. forces her entire body to still. it’s a futile attempt to distract herself from the growing wetness between her thighs, and the very explicit high definition images in front of her eyes. she looks at momo, who doesn’t seem to be fazed - but the smirk is still on the other girl’s face and  _ what in the world is happening?  _

 

then the girl on the tv screen lets out a whine that has sana moving to cross her legs, and she hears momo’s breathy chuckle. fights the embarrassment that floods her cheeks, because it’s definitely been awhile since, well, her alone time. and summer means that most of their classmates are overseas - which means no parties, and no action. 

 

“nayeon wasn’t lying,” momo says, matter-of-factly. “this movie is interesting.” her finger starts tracing circles on the thin fabric of the other girl’s shirt, and the heat from her palm leaves a trail of confusion for sana to follow. blindly. but momo looks so smug and something inside sana’s chest stirs. pushes more heat to her abdomen, and switches off her sanity. 

 

the bubble bursts. she grabs the remote. pauses the movie, and turns to momo, who’s still smirking. then feels the competitiveness in herself awaken. waits for it to stretch, and sink its claws into the desperation to hide her embarrassment - 

 

“yeah,” sana nods, faux confidence overflowing. “bet you’ve never had anything that good, hm?” rips momo’s hand off her waist, and cocks her head. she can already see it - momo being taken aback, looking away, because she clearly  _ hasn’t  _ and sana had to be the one who taught her how to kiss properly -

 

“what makes you think so?” momo doesn’t do any of it. doesn’t back down. sana thinks she moves a little closer, because she has a better view of momo’s eyes now. they’re the midnight black that hides all of humanity’s sins, and gleam with something that makes her stomach drop. 

 

it’s a challenge. no one wants to give in, and the ball is in sana’s court. so she hits it back in the way she’s only let herself dream of, in the recent weeks -

 

“you would have told me, right?” she laughs. shakes her head endearingly. searches momo’s face for an inkling of validation, but there is absolutely none. it’s incredulous in all its glory, and the shock doesn’t sit well with sana. it’s a betrayal of the highest order - because momo never keeps secrets. _never._

 

the tension in the air thickens. still, no one gives in - momo only giggles. patronizing, and sana feels a surge of jealousy gripping her by the throat. there’s also anger, and her desire to win. none of it gets processed well. her emotional faculties seem to be able to come up with the words she always says just to spite momo - 

 

“prove it.” the words sit in the space between them. the space that’s already getting smaller because momo reacts almost instantly, with the familiar fire burning in her eyes - always eager to prove herself -

 

“i will.” it’s the last thing sana hears before there are lips crashing onto hers, and fuck. momo kisses with intent. licks and bites her way into sana’s mouth with zero restraint. this is a side of momo she’s never seen before, and the shock comes back with a vengeance. squashes her lungs and makes the heat beneath her skin unbearable.

 

there are hands on her thighs now, right below her sleep shorts and sana feels herself being pulled in. she’s now on momo’s lap, straddling one muscular thigh and god, she’s about to combust. because momo’s hands won’t stop wandering and caressing and scratching -

 

sana moans louder, now. feels fingers dragging across her inner thighs and stopping right at her lips. dips under her shorts. her blood thrums as she feels teeth at the hollow of her neck, the same time as when the first finger slides in. it’s too much. there’s no time to care about her other clothes, because momo’s suddenly right there where sana needs her the most. 

 

another finger, and sana arches. digs her fingers into momo’s shoulder blades, and inches her legs open just a bit wider. it’s a dizzying rush that renders her powerless. she’s so wet she can hear the slick thrusts of momo’s hands, and it’s all she can do - to repeat the other girl’s name like a mantra she could never forget, before momo curls her fingers deliciously and the ball of heat in her belly explodes. 

 

she shudders, hips still stuttering, and momo pulls out. licks her fingers clean. grins at her like she ate the last piece of chocolate cake, and sana can only wait for her motor skills to start functioning normally before she starts piecing together a coherent sentence again. it doesn’t help that momo is obviously waiting for sana to admit that it was, indeed,  _ good  _ -

 

but then momo blinks, and the fire in her eyes is gone. they’re mellow. gentle, like the soft sea breeze. it’s amplified when she leans in just so, to brush away the hair sticking to sana’s sweaty forehead. 

 

there are so many questions. none of them make it to her lips, because momo’s smile softens, and sana thinks she feels the ghost of the other girl’s lips on her forehead just as she gives in entirely to the wisps of sleep tugging at her eyelids. 

  
  
  


/  

 

 

“look at what you did,” jeongyeon shakes her head. slurps the rest of her milkshake noisily. laughs at the string of panic texts from sana on her phone, and shoves it under nayeon’s nose. 

 

the older girl shrieks. then snatches the phone out of jeongyeon’s hand, before skimming through it, and exploding in a fit of giggles. 

 

“about damn time,” nayeon snorts. “i’m taking all the credit.” then puffs her chest, and looks all smug and proud jeongyeon wants to throw her empty cup in her face. but she’s smiling that smile with her lips curving around her two front teeth and it makes jeongyeon only roll her eyes.

then her smile disappears, and there’s two whole seconds of nayeon staring at her with a pout and her puppy dog eyes, because im nayeon is nothing without yoo jeongyeon’s validation. and jeongyeon can only sigh before nodding. watches as nayeon’s face lights up again, like christmas lights, and gives in to the smile stretching across her own.

 

“but they still have to talk things out, you know.” she comments, off-handedly. shrugs. is determined to not feed nayeon’s already over-the-top ego, but nayeon’s eyes are suddenly dancing with something that has jeongyeon lowkey worried. the other girl is obviously not letting this go any time soon - jumping at every single opportunity to play cupid, and conveniently forgets that sometimes it might make things worse.

 

jeongyeon wants to remind her. but nayeon is always faster, and starts launching into her grand scheme. because the best things in life will happen either way, no matter what. it’s what nayeon always says, whenever fate is brought up - and maybe the older girl has a point.  

 

because when nayeon beams at her after her monologue, in all her glory, jeongyeon kisses her - she’s reminded instead that her own relationship, too, happened either way - and she’s never been more grateful for it. 

  
  
  


/

  
  
  


the morning is quiet, like always. sana groans. snuggles deeper into her pillow, and refuses to get up. it’s extra soft today, and makes her melt into her bed. but the sun is kind of hot on her bare legs, and she  _ really _ needs to start drawing her curtains before she goes to sleep before it ruins her summer tan any further. 

 

then her pillow starts moving, and it’s enough for sana’s eyes to snap open immediately - of course it has to be momo, staring back at her in all of her drowsiness. the other girl still has the audacity to look cute, and sana is all kinds of relieved, but also confused. because she most certainly does not remember momo sleeping over last night. or anything at all - the empty beer cans that litter the floor and the mild pounding in her head tells her everything she needs to know. 

 

“what are you doing here?” she croaks out. puts distance between them as soon as her brain starts processing the situation they’re currently in. sana’s supposed to be avoiding momo, not be all up in her face trying to ignore how pretty her best friend looks in one of her old shirts. because it’s way too embarrassing to face momo again, you know. after that thing. it’s embarrassing because it felt so  _ good  _ -

 

“nayeon told me you were drunk last night, and i came over to check up on you,” momo says. catches sana’s wrist, before she moves to escape. exhales slowly as she readies herself for the confrontation - there’s no point trying to run away when she knows momo can read her like a book. with her eyes closed.  

 

sana doesn’t breathe. because her heart is caught somewhere in her throat, with momo looking at her expectantly. like she’s waiting for something. waiting for what exactly, she doesn’t know. because the words are at the tip of her tongue already, and if she says them, she’s either going to lose her best friend forever, or -

 

“i like you,” momo whispers. “i have, for a long time.” then leans in, and kisses the corner of her mouth. pulls back. she’s smiling softly, and it knocks all the air out of sana’s lungs. she still doesn’t breathe, because there’s still a possibility that she might be dreaming, for momo to still be on the other side of her bed. the words are on loop in her ears, and the disbelief makes her brain short-circuit, again, until momo’s thumb brushes across her pulse on her wrist -

 

“prove it.” she mumbles. fights the tremble in her own voice. puts all her cards on the table, because there’s no going back. never had she dared to think that the words she’d once uttered as a joke could spiral into an earth-shattering revelation. 

 

but then momo’s smile morphs into a grin. like a cheshire cat. sana sees the recognition in her eyes, and knows that the other girl’s also thinking about the very same moment where it all began - it’s all the reassurance she needs to breathe, before momo kisses her, because _oh my god it’s_ _really happening_ \- 

 

it’s slow. searching. sana finds herself gripping onto momo’s arm. it’s steadying, in contrast to momo’s velvet tongue that caresses warmth right to her toes. it’s electrifying. way better than any of her countless dreams, and sana feels her heart beating a rhythm that’s way too fast for her ribcage. 

 

she breaks the kiss, only because the smile that takes over her face makes it impossible for her to kiss anymore. then opens her eyes to watch the slow flutter of momo’s eyelashes, and takes in everything that the other girl has to offer. she’s beautiful, she always has been - but sana thinks she sees an extra glimmer in momo’s eyes today. 

 

their noses brush against each other, and it’s such an affectionate gesture that makes her heart threaten to stop beating. but one look at their now intertwined hands and sana’s forgotten all her fears. the glimmer in momo’s eyes intensifies into a glow that has her hands sliding under sana’s shirt, and sana gasps.

 

it’s a secret, maybe. just between them. for now.

  
  
  


/

**Author's Note:**

> @xylomyloo on twitter, https://curiouscat.me/xylomyloo on cc :>


End file.
